Unattainable
by Csejthe
Summary: Set during UW: ROTL. Viktor has not one, but two daughters. And not only does Sonja love Lucian, so does her sister.


**Yeah, a new story! I have developed a slight fascination for Lucian, and have decided to try my hand at little Underworld fic. This story is set during Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, but is obviously AU. I do not own any of the characters of the Underworld franchise and never will. Enjoy.**

In the world of the vampires, there was no higher rank than being the daughter of the coven leader, besides maybe being an elder, and the daughters of Viktor were treated with every ounce of respect they were promised since their birth. Sonja, the eldest, was kind and just, with long raven hair and dark eyes, she was everything her father was not, while the younger, Dagmar, was slowly becoming more and more like her father. She was cold and reserved, and quick to anger. She was fair, with long blonde hair that never seemed to be out of a bun, and hazel eyes. She was slighter than Sonja, the tall, athletic warrior, but she was never the less just as dangerous. Dagmar had never liked Lucian, or so he had guessed. She never said much, but when she did, it was usually bad.

Lucian clenched his jaw and he unsaddled Dagmar's horse. She had been riding with Sonja, and when they had returned, both sisters seemed at odds with one another. Lucian was itching to ask Sonja what had happened, but didn't dare risk it until they were alone. That night was a council meeting. Twice each year elders from all around would come and have a discussion with eachother, about what, Lucian didn't know. He finished with the horse and walked over to a stump with an ax laying beside it. He started to cut wood for the fire, the ax going straight through each time. Once he had gotten enough, he carried it inside the castle. Lucian made his way over to one of the larger rooms where they kept books off all sorts, and found Tanis at the door, peering through a crack. When Tanis found he was being watched, he quickly acted casual, and briskly walked away, fidgeting. How odd, Lucian thought. He entered the room and found Dagmar sitting on the window sill, her forehead pressed against the window pane. Lucian growled lowly, he had never liked the way Dagmar watched him, as if she was always searching for a flaw, or something to report to her father.

"Who was at the door?" Dagmar asked tonelessly, her eyes still fixed on something outside.

Lucian crouched down in front of the fire place and started rebuild the fire. "Tanis." He answered, standing up after he was done building the fire. Dagmar didn't say anything else, but turned to gaze at him.

"I suppose he fancies you." Lucian smirked. It wasn't an impossible thought. Dagmar was beautiful, just as beautiful as Sonja. What set her apart from Sonja was that there was a warmth inside of her, while Dagmar seemed to be made of ice.

"You shouldn't make such assumptions, _dog_." She grimaced, turning her attention back outside. Lucian raised a brow and left the room without another word. It was moments like that, that made Lucian sure she was her father's daughter.

That night, the council meeting was postponed, as five new lycans had somehow escaped into the woods. There was to a hunting party looking for them, and Lucian was expected to go. To hunt his own kind, who were just trying to survive. The leader of the hunt was Amelia, and by her side always was Dagmar, in her black armor and helmut. The armor was beautifully engraved across the back, with a gryphon holding in it's talons a wolf. Lucian frowned at the scene. What disrespect. Dagmar peered of her shoulder at Lucian, before turing her nose up at him.

And so it began. The pack of hunters split up, each one hoping to catch a stray lycan. Lucian heard a scream come from his left, it sounded like a woman. The dark, thick woods were almost impossible to ride through, and even more impossible to navigate. But eventually, Lucian was able to find where all the noises were coming from.

Dagmar had been knocked off of her horse by a lycan, who was still in between human and wolf. Her helmut had been knocked off, her blonde hair loose and flowing freely around her. She scrambled to her feet and swung her sword at the lycan, who narrowly missed the blow. Lucian could not just stand by while the two of them killed eachother. He got off of his horse and stepped between them.

"_Move _lycan, before my sword accidently cuts your throat." Dagmar snarled, her fangs glinting fiercely.

"No. I will not allow you to kill him." Lucian said firmly, standing his ground.

"So be it!" Dagmar swung her sword at Lucian's head. He took a quick step back, but wasn't quick enough. The blade had marred his left cheek with a cut. He growled and lunged for Dagmar, who swung wildly at him. Lucian pushed her onto her back, knocking the sword from her hands. He sat on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. She struggled, gnashing her teeth at his face. Lucian had never seen her more openly defiant in all of his years of servitude.

"Enough!" He growled. Dagmar suddenly stopped struggling. Never had a lycan spoken to her in such a way. It shocked her, causing her to stop her vain struggles against his grasp. The two glared at eachother for what seemed like hours, neither sure what to do next. The sound of ragged breathing was the only sound to be heard. Lucian slowly stood up, as if she was a rabid animal who would snap at any moment. Dagmar sat up, her hair obscuring her face from Lucian. The lycan she had been fighting had long been gone, and now, all there was left was for them to join back up with the group.

That night when they returned from the hunt, Dagmar quickly went up to her room, and slammed the door shut. She took off her armor and sat down in front of her mirror. Her hair was messy and knotted, and her face appeared to be flushed, if that was possible. That damn lycan. She hated him. She hated every fiber of him. _Then why do you dream of him? _Her mind argued. Dagmar looked to her folded hands in her lap. Why did she? She knew that nothing could ever come of it, but still, she dreamed. She had long ago banished such feelings for him, or so she had told herself. And it was not she who he desired. Dagmar scowled at her reflection. It was Sonja he most craved.

**Remember to review! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please make suggestions for how I can improve the story, if you see anything that needs to be worked on.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
